It Was Always You
by lala.amber
Summary: Samantha Colby had a best friend, his name Seth Clearwater. Seth mysteriously breaks up their friendship without even a glance in her direction. It's one year later, and Sam hasn't been herself. What will happen when Seth finally notices Sam?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright, so before I start this off, I'd like to say that this is my first time publishing a story. I've written many but I've discontinued them, and I don't know if I'll finish them. This I know for sure that I'm going to finish. I love this idea and I'm sorry if I'm not able to portray it well. It's my first story, so I hope you accept it.**

**Basically, the idea is that Seth Clearwater, a character from twilight, became a werewolf and had to break off his friendship with his best friend because of the werewolf rules Sam initiates. Seth's ex best friend, Samantha, who the story's POV is written in, tells the story off what happens a year later.**

**I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry if you don't (:**

**-Amber**

**Chapter One - Prologue**

He was my best friend.

Ever since we were little, we would do everything together. Even as we grew up, we were always close to each other. Sam and Seth, they used to call us.

Now they just call me Samantha. Or Sammy, for people who really want to bug me.

Only Seth was allowed to call me Sammy, not even my parents. It was Seth who held me when my parents got divorced, it was him who cheered with my when I got an A in algebra. It was him who I spent almost my whole life with. And it was him who broke my heart.

Freshman year in high school, we were only 15 when it happened.

It was that wretched day that changed everything.

The day Harry Clearwater died.

I get it, I'm not an idiot. If your father dies, you're going to be sad, depressed, I know. I was there, I went to the hospital. I hugged him, I comforted him. I knew it wasn't going to be the same for a while.

Then that night. It was late, maybe even morning. I was in bed, trying to go to sleep. But I felt a pull, a strange feeling in my stomach, something was different. I slung myself out of bed, grabbed a jacket and sneakers, and walked out of the house. My feet went their own way, following the sidewalk. Soon I found myself at his house. Our houses were only 2 minutes away.

He was there. He was sitting there on the ground, his bare back facing me. I gaped, shouldn't he be freezing?

"Seth?" His back twitched."What are you doing out here?"

He slowly got up, his body facing my but his head in a different direction. I gasped. Holy Jesus.

Seth was always cute. That cute that you want to squeeze his cheeks and hug him. You wouldn't mind dating him, he was a cutie.

But Seth didn't fit that description anymore. His dark hair was cropped nicely, in a boyish yet neat way. His face was more angled and extremely handsome. His skin was still the same bronze tone, but his arms were muscled and defined, his chest a six pack. He was wearing a pair of cut off shorts.

"Sam, you need to get out of here." He voice was deeper, stronger, but it shook a little.

"What? Seth what's wron—"

"Nothing! I just need you to go. Now."

"Seth."

"Sam." He still wasn't looking at me.

I huffed. "I'm not going."

"Yes you are. I'll be fine Sam, I'll go inside in a bit."

I hesitated, thinking about it. "…Fine. I'll go. When can I see you again?"

He was staring at the ground, as if he was avoiding my face. A pained look shot across his before he spoke again, "Sam, I don't think we can be friends anymore."

My heart stopped. "What?" My voice was weak.

"Look, things have changed. I'm not the same, we can't be friends anymore." His voice sounded sad but sure of himself. His eyes were closed.

I'm pretty sure we could both hear my heart pounding. Tears were running down my cheeks. "But… Seth. We're best frie—"

"Were. Not anymore. We can't like this… I can't…" He struggled with his words. "Just go. Okay? I wish things could've been different." He started to walk away. His eyes never meeting mine.

The tears continued to fall down my face. I was struggling to breathe. I just stood there. No. I shook my head. "Seth! I'm not letting you go!" I stalked off to him and tried to grab his shoulder but I wasn't quick enough. He had turned around and grabbed my wrist, preventing me from touching him. I never knew he was so quick. I also noticed the heat radiating from his hand. How…?

"No, Sam. Just go, now." He let go of my wrist and trudged off, into his house.

I dragged myself to my house, in sadness and in anger. He never _once _looked at my face, or even glanced in my direction. I found myself on my bed, crying, weeping. It was that night I realized I was in love with him, Seth. And now he was gone. He was never going to speak to me, my best friend. The guy I love. It was unbearable, the pain of losing him.

That was a year ago. We were 16 now, and I was still in love with him. I barely saw him, and I doubt he even noticed me. But it was a new year, a new life.

And a new adventure.

**A/N: Alright, well there is it. This story might start off rough, and I'm sorry for that, so I understand if I get critical reviews. But please give me a chance, I want to make this story work. (:**

**Till the next chapter, where we introduce Samantha a little more…**

**Peace.**


	2. Girl with the Broken Smile

**A/N: And here is chapter two… (:**

**Chapter Two – Girl with the Broken Smile**

Waking up was like a chore. Don't take that the suicidal way, I'm just saying. Waking up for school was like a chore. I always seem to want to sleep more on the weekdays instead of on weekends where I end up waking up early.

It's a mixed up world, wasn't it?

I got out of bed and put on the first clothes I could find, gray sweatpants and a tie dye shirt. It was lazy Monday. I wore my long brown hair down, only put concealer on for makeup, like I usually do. I brushed my teeth quickly and packed up my backpack.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed a cookie and walked out the door, gnawing on the cookie. My mornings were always like this. My mom would barely be home since she was usually at work. I only saw my dad once in a while; he didn't want us to be part of his life. I didn't have any siblings either, so I was a pretty lonely person at home. My mom would come home late at night and leave early in the morning. She worked as a computer software engineer, which I found entirely boring.

I found myself at the bus stop like every day. The bus was yet to arrive in about 5 minutes so I sat down against a tree trunk and took out a book and opening to the part I last read. A few minutes went by and a few more people came by to wait for the bus as well, one of those people being Seth. I lowered my book a bit and eyed him. He was chatting with his friends, Collin and Brady. They were both in the grade below me, but all three of them were only wearing jeans and t-shirts, even though it was a freezing day in the middle of January. I always wondered about that, how come they were never cold? I was a bit chilly even thought I was wrapped up in my warm brown jacket.

The bus was showing from behind the trees a few houses from us so I shoved my book back in my bag and threw it on my back as I stood up and I finished off the rest of my cookie. The bus lurched to a stop in front of us and we all climbed in, me last, as always. I hopped on and walked to the middle, sliding into the seat next to my best friend, Raven Parks, before zoning out.

Not only was her name amazingly cool, but she was too. She's friends with at least 1 person in every category of our school cliques, everyone likes her, but she's smart, school wise and street wise.

I myself would consider myself relatively smart, but I'm nowhere near as quick and witty, and of course gorgeous as Raven. She has really straight black hair and piercing blue eyes. We always discussed over whose looks we liked better. Raven always said how she wanted my "flowing," brown locks and golden brown eyes while I just laugh and tell her she was insane but beautiful. Raven is everything _but _confident about her looks.

"Did I tell you that my dad is moving us to Australia?"

I shook out of my daydream "Huh? Wait, What! You're joking, right?"

"You looked a little lost there, you alright?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just tired. My mom came home late last night and made a racket. I think she was trying to make easymac."

"Easymac is like the only thing people eat in college. Chris told me."

Chris was Raven's older brother, who was in his freshman year at college. He was known as the funny, nice guy here at our high school which was what gave Raven such a good reputation.

"Chris told you he got into Harvard. How can you believe everything he says?" I smirked.

She laughed, "True, true. You can't trust anyone nowadays, can you?"

"You have no idea."

By then we had reached the school, and everyone dragged themselves out.

"See you Raven," I waved goodbye to my best friend as we went our separate ways for now, as our lockers were in different parts of the school whereas her last name was Parks and mine was Colby. Samantha Zia Colby. My dad had the Zia put in because it was Quileute. My dad was a full Quileute while my mom ancestors came from a mixture of Moroccan, Persian, and Russian. They both had dark skin and dark hair, which I got. My dad had dark brown eyes, but my mother had golden eyes, which I had gotten. It's a very strange color, actually. Light brown inside in darker light settings but they seem to glitter gold in the light. Mine rarely see to glitter anymore, Mom says they do when you smile, and are truly happy. That just makes me feel depressed.

My mom's actually kind of awesome. She stays home on the weekends, thank god. We have mother daughter time, and sometimes Raven comes over cause her parents are still in that honeymoon mode and she gets grossed out. My mom is kind of a nerd but its okay. Her parents were extremely smart too, and I only hope to carry on that trait.

I reached my locker, number 303, and spun the lock. 33-39-3. My lucky number is three, so I kinda freaked out when it was my combo. I swung the door open and stuffed everything from my backpack into the small space, along with my warm jacket. I took out a binder and a textbook. Math first period. Kill me.

I closed the door and looked around. Some people were hanging around, mostly geeks and friendless people. Seth was around, chatting with Jared and Paul even though they were like 2 years older than us. I don't even remember them becoming friends.

**No, **I did not keep track and stalk Seth. I'm not an obsessive girl like the rest of this school who fawns over his looks and tries to know everything about him. I just remember how things were back when we were best friends compared to how they are now.

I walked to Mr. Burn's room, who taught math. Everyone kind of hated him. He had a habit of spitting and he talked too much. It's Algebra and he manages to lecture. The class was for advanced kids, but I felt good in that subject. I sat down in my seat and waited for class to start, another 5 minutes. Raven was in Pre Calculus, the extremely advanced class, that bitch. I don't know how she did it.

Soon it was class time, and I listened to Mr. Burn's scratchy voice carry on and on until his class was finally over.

Classes carried on, until I reached my favorite subject, Art. I took art with Raven and basically all of my friends. I loved drawing and painting and I had a lot of fun doing it. Seth was also in my class, along with some of his friends.

I sat on a stool, trying to draw an eye like we were supposed to, when a piece of paper hit my shoulder and fell on the table.

I picked it up and unfolded it. It was a drawing of a wolf, or a bear I think. I wasn't sure. It was grayish – white, and kind of huge for a wolf. It was kind of amazing, I gotta say. Weird, who drew this? I hopped off my stool and walked over to the trash, and was about to toss it in when I heard a hiss, "Sam!"

I turned around and my eyes followed to the direction of the voice, Jacob Black.

Jacob was that happy-go-lucky type of guy. I think he was a junior, but grades were mixed for art, and subjects like gym and chorus and stuff. Seth didn't talk to me, but Jacob did sometimes cause he was just nice like that. A few more of Seth's friends talked to me sometimes too, though I don't even know why.

"What?" I have whispered, half yelled.

He made a motion with his hand for me to come closer. I hesitated. Seth wasn't looking at me, but I'm sure it'd be awkward if I went over there. I told my conscience to shut up and I walked slowly over to their table. I reached it and Jake smiled at me, "Nice drawing, huh?" I don't know why he was whispering, everyone else was talking.

I frowned, "Yeah, I guess…"

"Seth drew it."

My eyes found Seth on the table and he was sketching his eye, looking rather nervous.

"Nice."

He let out a breath and scratched his eyebrow. "You can have it, Sam." He still wasn't meeting my eyes.

"No it's alright."

"I don't want it."

"Neither do I."

"Keep it."

"Just take it, Seth!" I threw the crumpled paper at him, it landed in front of his hand. I flinched at my harsh voice, I hated it when I got angry.

I walked away from their table, and as I did I heard whispering.

"…. You didn't have to be such an ass." I heard Embry Call's voice.

"I wasn't!"

I sighed and sat down on my stool. That was the first time he's actually ever spoken to me in a while.

3 hours later found me sitting at home. Alone. Seems to be happening a lot. Once I got home, I finished up my homework quickly and took a short nap. I had traded my sweatpants for jeans, got out for the groceries which was only like a 10 minute walk, and got back home, snacking on a muffin.

I threw the wrapper in the trash and paced around my room awkwardly.

I danced for a few minutes.

Talked to myself a little.

Made myself a milkshake.

I finally quit my pointless activities and put on my jacket, deciding to go out for a walk. I grabbed my cell phone too, mostly because I felt like I was going to be out for a while.

I was walking along the streets of La Push, all energized and happy, when I heard it.

I knew exactly what it was, it's shrill sound rang deep through my spine, sending down chills.

A howl.

I stood there for a few seconds and then continued to walk, thinking I imagined it, and picked up my pace a little.

Then I heard it again, and this time it sounded closer.

I breathed heavily for a bit, calmed myself down.

And then I broke into a run.

I'm actually a good runner. My dad was a soccer played back in the day so I guess I inherited his running and athletic skills. The howls continued to echo so I jogged around fire hydrants, up and down the sidewalks, and then I found myself in the woods. And it was really creepy. The howls had faded and now I felt alone, surrounded by trees and bushes and logs.

I groaned, I've never been in this type of woods before, and it irked me. I walked around, trying to find a way out. I tripped and slipped on the wet grass. I really hated this.

I was almost exhausted when I saw a hint of cement far away. I ran towards it, with all the energy I could muster, and soon I felt my feet thudding against a street. I looked at my surrounds, and the first thing I saw was a sign that read, "Welcome to La Push."

Shit.

I looked around a little more, and then I spotted something strange. Near the sign, before you actually entered La Push, stood three people. One was a dark skinned male, with cropped hair and no shirt.

_Jake? _

I neared the people. I gasped as I saw how pale the other two were, one a boy and one a girl, who looked about in their late teens. The girl had long, dark brunette and the boy had a strange shade of burgundy. They both had weirdly butterscotch eyes. Siblings? Nah, they seem to close, linked together by love, some would say. And they were holding hands, which kind of gave it away for me.

As strange as these people were, I hid as well as I could and tried to listen to the conversation.

"… _When can I see her again?" _The was Jake.

"_Carlisle is testing her right now." _A smooth, my guess the girl's voice talked.

"_For what!"_

"_Calm yourself Jacob, he's just trying to get as much information as he can on her, she's been changing a lot recently." _This time the boy talked, and he sounded very sweet and melodic.

"_How?"_

"_Growing, listening, talking more knowledgably. We expected this, we're just making sure everything is going as planned."_

I stopped listening then. What the hell? Who are the people, and _who _are they talking about? Why is Jacob talking to them? And why do they look freakishly pale and kind of scary looking? _And why isn't Jake wearing a shirt? _

I turned around and headed back into the woods. Weirdest thing ever, I tell you. Now I somehow had to find my way back out of the woods. I wandered around, looking for anything familiar that I had seen before. I saw my footsteps on the muddy ground so I just followed them out of the woods. When I reached my neighborhood, I was so relieved I practically collapsed right on the street.

Thankfully a car beeped at me before I could fully fell down. I kept walking and finally got to my house, and threw off my jacket.

"Sweetie, you home?"

"Yeah mom, you're here early."

"I know, hey let's make a puzzle!"

And that's pretty much how my day ended.

**A/N: Oh hey there. Okay so I this chapter, it's really kind of boring, but I don't want to rush into the story, so I'm just taking it slow. Not too slow, but not fast. :) Writing and posting this feels strange to me so I'm sorry if this chapter or any of the chapters sound horrible. I'm still working on my ability as a writer. **

**Thank you Buffy the Vampslayer, GabbyInkheart, Katie, CaitlinB54, sunnyd528, and angel2u for being the first people to review, it really means a lot to meee. (:**

**-Amber**


	3. Reminiscing

**A/N: Enjoy :]**

**Chapter Three – Reminiscing **

My dad used to tell me that I should always put myself out there. To make myself noticeable and to not be afraid. Well, that was back when he was my dad. I used to be a bright, happy little girl. With hopes and dreams every girl should have.

My dad left us when I was 7 years old. He left without any warning to me at all. One night, we were playing monopoly, all three of us. The next day, he was gone. My mom had known he was leaving. It took me several years to forgive her. Then when I was 12, they got divorced. Over the span of those 5 years, I never saw him.

I know it wasn't my existence for the reason he left. Mom always told me how they had always wanted a child once they got married. Then why did I always feel so guilty… like as if I had said or done something to make him not want to be a part of this family anymore. It had to be.

It doesn't even matter anymore.

I lay on the wet grass in the afternoon. Everything in La Push seemed to be wet. I pulled at some and threw it in the air, only to have the wind smash it up my nose.

"Oh, ew…" I rubbed at my nose till the grass was out of my face. Raven was out at the mall with some other friends of hers while I was left alone on a Friday afternoon. I grabbed at the plastic bag near me and shoved a peanut M&M into my mouth. And chewed. And chewed again. I stand up with my M&M bag and force my body into my house, before coming back out with some piece of chalk.

I lay on the damp and begin to doodle. Stars, hearts, smiley faces, I live for this stuff.

Soon I find myself singing to some random song while subconsciously writing random stuff on the pavement; I stare back down to it, only to gasp.

A 5 by 5 foot section of the street was covered in, "Seth," and, "Cookie Monster!" Grrrr. I quickly fished out a water bottle my garage and spew water onto the asphalt, and begin to scrub, trying to get rid of the writing.

"No, no, no, no, noooo." I huff, rubbing my hands on the rough texture, gaining some small scratches.

"Samantha Colby?"

I screech and jump up from the ground from the sudden voice and look up to where it was coming from.

There stood a tall, intimidating man. Dark and mysterious. But strangely familiar, really familiar actually. You know how in movies they play that dangerous music at strange parts? I heard it playing in my head.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Sam Uley.

I've heard that name before. I think Seth might have mentioned it back when we were friends.

"Uh huh. And how do you know me?"

"Weren't you Seth's girlfriend at some point?"

My eyes narrowed. "No. I wasn't."

The man had realized he had said the wrong thing. "Well, okay. It was nice running into you Samantha."

"Yes, lovely."

He frowned, his dark eyes sharp, and stalked off into the woods near my house.

Oh, yeah, after talking to someone I barely know I _always_ run into the woods. I rolled my eyes. This town is just so strange.

I sat myself back down onto the pavement and continued to scrub with my hands.

"Would soap help?"

I jumped again from the sound. Why was everyone sneaking up on me? Raven was heading towards me with a purse and a few shopping bag.

"Hey Samm-o."

"Sadly I prefer that over Sammy. Hey, hand me that purple chalk."

She dropped her bags on the porch of my house and came back to me with the purple chalk.

I thanked her and immediately covered the writing with the chalk. Ha. That should do it.

I sat up and wiped my hands on my jeans. "I am so done with chalk."

"Most people are done with chalk once they turn 10. But you, my dearest friend, are a special one."

"Yeah, I thought we already established that when I ate dirt last year and then I threw it up all over myself."

"We did. I was just reminding myself. Is your mom going to be home late tonight? We should go out for dinner."

"Sure. Where?"

"Mickey D's?"

"Raveeeennn. You can't have too much McDonalds. We already talked about how it was unhealthy. Besides, you saw _Super Size Me_. Remember? That movie about the guy who ate McDonalds straight for 30 days?"

"Oh yeah."

"Exactly."

"Burger King?"

"_No. _Come on, we'll find some place."

15 minutes later, I was chomping on some chicken tenders and some steamed vegetables, while Raven was munching on a salad which I made her get but she seemed to enjoy.

"I love the goat cheese!"

"Raven. I'm pretty sure that's the most unhealthy part."

"Hey! I read somewhere that goat cheese is a good source of calcium. Plus, you get to eat chicken tenders!"

"I'm a growing girl!"

"You're 5'7''. Oh but that's right. You only weigh like 100 pounds. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"That's a really unhealthy weight you know!"

"Which is why I'm eating the chicken, duh!"

Sadly, this is what most of our arguments consisted of.

"Oh shut up and just eat your chicken."

"I will!"

20 minutes later I just finished up my last spoonful of chocolate cake and Raven her apple pie, which I did not force her to get.

"Who's paying?" I wiped the napkin against my mouth.

"Well… I paid last time."

"Last time was at an ice cream shop. And all I got was a water."

She gave me a look.

"Fine. I'll pay."

The waitress came with the receipt, and the total wasn't that bad. I laid the money on the table and Raven and I headed out, it was already about 8:30.

I pulled on my jacket and soon we were met with a cool, powerful breeze.

"Raa-vv-enn… i-I nee-ed your c-coat." I shivered. She was wearing a big puffy and fluffy coat while I was stuck with a rather thin jacket, I had just discovered.

"No way!"

"B-but I n-need it mo-more than y-you."

"No you don't! If you needed one so bad you would've brought your own!"

"That is mine!" I was angry enough not to shiver.

"Oh... it is? My bad."

"Just walk faster!"

"Hey! Samm-o!" I heard a male's voice calling. I hoped that nickname would not stick.

I turned around to the voice. Oh god. Seth and his crew. Why was I running into them so much? They were all wearing shorts and t-shirts and I was basically gaping at the fact that none of them were acting as if they were cold. They all headed over to us, Seth was hesitating as I could see from my view.

"Jesus Sam, aren't you freezing?" Collin called out, I talked to him sometimes when Seth wasn't around.

"Guys, let's head out!" Someone shouted from behind the guys, Sam Uley. He neared Collin and I eyed him. He kept his face sharp and emotionless.

"But we can't just let them freeze. Or her, freeze. Her friend seems just fine." I think it was Jake who said that.

"Raven," She shouted as if to introduce herself. No one really paid attention.

Sam wavered for a moment before saying, "Fine. Paul, Seth, andI, will take one of the cars with her friend. The rest go with Samantha in the other car."

Okay, thanks for asking us? I didn't mind driving with them that much but it would be kind of awkward. I followed Jared, Jacob, Embry, and Quil to a big, black, monster truck looking car. I might've been exaggerating a little there but it was pretty big. Jacob motioned for me to get in so I opened the door and sat in the I _back, _back. Jared and Quil sat in front of me and Jacob was driving with Embry next to him.

For most of the car ride, I stay completely quiet. Not one word came out of my mouth. I barely even listened to the boys talk about some random stuff.

"Well Embry hasn't even got anyone yet."

"Oh shut up, man. It's supposed to be 'rare.'"

"Well that's what Sam said and Sam isn't always right…"

"Well he was right about how much it will suck having to wait."

"Jake, you only have a few more years. I have like 13." They all started to talk loudly.

What the hell were they talking about? I decided to butt in.

"Umm, guys? What are you talking about?"

Everyone quieted down. "Nothing." Jacob said sharply.

I rolled my eyes, "Right, and I'm a werewolf."

All the boys gave each other a look. Was that the wrong thing to say?

"Sorry." I mumbled, and then leaned back down in my seat.

All of them took a deep breath and relaxed their bodies.

"Don't worry about it." I think that was Quil.

Awkward silence. I usually didn't mind those but it was worse when you were in a car with a bunch of really attractive guys who are your ex best friend's new best friends.

"Uh, can I ask you guys something?" I asked, trying to relinquish the silence.

"… sure." One of the guys said.

Now I hoped this wouldn't make it more awkward, "How's Seth doing? Just wondering, I mean, it's alright to care, isn't it?" The last part of the sentence was directed a little more too just myself.

Jacob sighed and answered my questions, "Seth is being Seth. He's still that sweet, nice, 'lovable' Seth. He just seems kind of empty. We're not sure why."

Was that supposed to be good news?

"Now, Sam, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

This can't be good. "… fine, go ahead."

"Did you ever like Seth?"

No, please no. I pretended to act dumb, "Of course I did, he was my best friend."

All the guys groaned, I didn't think they were listening, "That's not what I meant." Jacob smirked.

I didn't answer for a little bit. "Don't ask me that question."

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Because I think you know the answer." I lay down on the seat and waited for the car ride to be over. No one spoke a word for the remainder of the trip.

Raven and I were back in my house a few minutes later. Once we got here, I jumped out of the car, mumbled a thank you, and ran inside to find that Raven was already there, and so was my mom.

We all sat down on the couch, and watched the Breakfast Club, and all time favorite movie of ours. I prepared the popcorn, and we made some s'mores for the fireplace. I watched as my mom and Raven laughed happily, their eyes glittering with happiness as I tried to put on a smile of my own, and wondered about Seth.

What did Jake mean by he seemed kind of empty. Like, no girlfriend empty, or no father empty? I knew what it was like to have no father and it took me a while to actually get over it, and I still think about him to this day.

I wondered what is was like to be in the Clearwater household, _right now. _Would it be any different than a year ago, when I used to basically live there after school? I highly doubted it would be the same, but it was interesting to ponder about. When I think about it, it's not just Seth that I miss. I missed Sue and how kind and generous she was, and how she would always make cookies and turkey when I came for dinner. I thought about the homey smell of their house, and the sweet feeling of family there. I even miss Leah, the bitter, sour sister who would occasionally have a heart and smile at me. I always wondered what had happened to her, she was always a bright, happy girl, who loved to brag about her boyfriend, what was his name, Sam…

My head shot out of bed. I didn't even remember going to sleep… _Sam Uley? _Could he possibly have been Leah's boyfriend. Suddenly, all the memories rushed into my head, years ago when Leah would bring him home and he would have dinner with us, and when they went upstairs alone and Seth and I would look at each with disgusted looks on our faces. That had to be why Sam had looked so familiar to day. Because he was familiar. Because I had seen him before. Because he had broken Leah's heart. Was that why I had felt so intimidated by him? I bet so.

I also remembered this other time, I don't really remember when, but it was a depressing day in the Clearwater house, and now I knew why.

_Seth and I were at the couch, playing dominoes, and I had just defeated Seth so I was cheering and Seth was pouting when the door shook open and then slammed shut again. Seth and I both looked up to see Leah, wet from the pouring rain, and tears streaming down her face._

"_Leah! Don't slam the door!" A distant voice belonging to Sue rang out in the house._

"_Don't talk to me mom! NO ONE TALK TO ME." Leah shouted the stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Seth and I both stood up and ran up the stairs, knocking on Leah's door._

"_Leave me alone Seth and Sammy! Just leave me __**alone.**__" _

_Sue ran up the stairs and Harry followed after her. Sue knocked on the door, trying to get Leah to open it, "Leah, honey?"_

"_Why don't you guys go downstairs, there's some fresh cookies in the kitchen?" Harry suggested kindly. _

_Seth and I looked at each other confused and headed downstairs. But I heard just before, "Leah, tell me what happened."_

"_Sam happened! That's what happened!" Leah's voice shook._

"_What?" Sue's voice was heard, in deep disbelief. _

Wow. It was weird how I remembered that dream in crisp, clear detail. I thought about it for a while, wondering if I had made that dream up and then shook my head, realizing that I couldn't have come up with that on my own, it seemed too real. I sat up in bed and realized there was a note on my bedside. _Sam, you fell asleep before we could start watching Finding Nemo. We brought you upstairs and Raven left to go home. Sleep well, sunshine. – Mom. _

I snorted. 'Sleep well, sunshine.' My mom knew better than that. I always wake up for a midnight snack. This time though, it was 2:00 am. A new record! I shrugged out of bed and dragged myself to the kitchen. I sat down on the stool and moved my hands around until they settled on a plate, covered in plastic. I tore the plastic off gently, mindlessly, and grabbed the first thing my hand could reach on the plate, a cookie. I smiled, and began to munch on the cookie. Yum. These were good. I chewed again before I thought about it. I grabbed another one, bit on it, and then thought about it.

These cookies tasted _extremely _familiar. I took another bite, and then looked at it, being able to, as my eyes had just adjusted to the darkness. They looked familiar too. I turned back around to the table and pulled the plate toward me. All the cookies looked familiar. Most chocolate chip cookies looked the same but these looked different. I'd recognize them anywhere. My eyebrows shot up. They couldn't be…

I noticed a sticky note attached to the plastic covering I had ripped off, unnoticed before. I plucked the note off and read, "_Charlotte, I hope you and Samantha enjoy these cookies. – Sue."_

My mom's name was Charlotte, most people calling her Charlie. We both were stuck with boy nicknames. But this was weird. My mom was talking to Sue… and she didn't tell me? I had told her about what happened between Seth and I. This weird feeling in my stomach wasn't betrayal, I didn't think my mom was a traitor or anything. I just felt, what was it, oh, like a mushroom! Yeah, my mom told me that you're a mushroom if you're someone kept in the dark about everything, and no one talks to you, and they forget about you. Kind of a depressing feeling, but this was definitely it, nonetheless.

I wondered how often my mom had talked to Sue, and then I wondered if she had talked to Seth, before I shooed that silly idea away.

I slid off the stool, finishing off the cookie. I neared the door and looked out the window. If I looked closely enough, I could see Seth's house. I know that sounded really creepy, but it was just an observation. I just noticed how close our houses really were. They seemed so far apart when we were younger, now they seemed close. A little too close for comfort, if you ask me. I watched with apprehension as two figures walked out of the house and then ran from it, closer to my house. I observed as Seth and Leah, both in shorts and t-shirts, ran into the woods, just like Sam had earlier that day. This was not the first time I had seen them, and this was definitely _not _the first time I wondered what was going on.

I sighed and stepped away from window, up the stairs, into my room, and back into my bed. I relaxed into the mattress and thought about what I had heard in the car earlier with the boys before I completely fell asleep.

"_Why do we keep talking to her and helping her." Someone had asked._

"_Because Sam had a feeling about her."_

I woke up at around 9:30 that morning, ready for a boring, but happy Saturday nonetheless. I didn't even change my clothes before I trudged downstairs, and being greeted by a cheery mother and the smell of bacon.

"Hello, my darling daughter!"

I laughed, I loved when my mother was in one of these moods. "Hello my dashing mother, what has the maid cooked us today?"

"Oh, well the maid had taken a maternity leave and I have prepared us a breakfast today!"

"Why mother! How lovely of you!"

She set a plate of food in front of me on the table and I giggled and digged in. It was a nice morning filled with happiness and I felt that family warmth. My mother and I chatted and soon breakfast was over. She had to go to work today.

I stood up from the table and put my plate and glass into the sink. I was about to exit the room before I saw the plate of cookies from last night.

"Um, mom. Have you been talking to Sue? Sue Clearwater?"

My mother looked up at me, "Oh, yes, I have actually. We chatted the other day at the grocery store about you and Seth and then yesterday she came by with some cookies."

My eyes widened, "You talked about us?"

My mom laughed, "Nothing bad Sam, just how you guys have been doing lately."

I groaned. Great. I haven't been doing anything lately! I bid my mother a quiet goodbye and headed back upstairs to find something to do.

Sometimes, I really hated my life.

**A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry. :)**

**I've got a lot of school projects going on, which I don't understand **_**why, **_**but it's school. It sucks. I know you guys want something exciting to happen, but don't worry, it's coming soon. Really soon.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I get really happy at every review I read, and you guys are either really good guessers or I'm horrible at writing a story. (:**

**I know it sounds weird but if I get more reviews, then I update faster. I just think that there are more people reading my story so I have to satisfy you guys by updating fasterrr. **

**Well that's end of my author's note. Byeee.**

**-Amber :)**


	4. Don't You Forget About Me

**Chapter Four – Don't You Forget About Me**

So you know when you wake up so late, that you can't even make yourself a breakfast or throw on some decent clothes?

Well that happened today. It was a couple days after the Sue's cookies fiasco. I woke up with half an hour till school started so you can imagine my alarm.

I quickly threw the covers off, put on a random pair of jeans and a light gray thermal. Not my best outfit. I quickly brushed my teeth, hair, and didn't even have time to put on makeup. I packed up my bag and rushed out the door, to the bus stop, and just climbed on when it pulled away. As I sat down next to Raven, I sighed in relief.

"Woke up late again?"

"Shut up and tell me you have a cookie or something."

"Sorry Sammy-"

"_Don't call me that."_

"Sorry Sam, I'm buying lunch today. And I had a big breakfast so I didn't give myself I snack."

"I hate you. Water?"

She shook her head. I groaned and leaned against the window.

5 hours later and I'm almost asleep in my locker. I realize I didn't pack any money for lunch or a snack. My knees are so weak I actually feel like I might pass out. I hadn't had anything to drink or eat that day, and I have the last lunch. All day I had dragged my body around class, trying to participate and do my best with the work but my headache got worse and worse and after a while, Raven began dragging me around instead. I grabbed my art sketchbook, and closed my locker as hard as I could, creating a headache. On the way to art, I stop by the water fountain so you can imagine my disappointment when a large, "out of order," sign is placed on it. Everything hates me. Seriously.

I arrived relatively on time for Art, and I took my seat on my regular stool.

"Okay guys, today we're going to be creating a piece of artwork in groups at our table. I want you to create something that represents your group altogether, and I want everyone to participate. I'll pass out the rubric." My art teacher, Mrs. Samuel announced. She threw a piece of paper out our table and I got to it first. _Must be a 3D piece, can be abstract, must have an element of each group on it._

I'd rather be asleep in my bed right now, after having some advil and a gallon of water. And some soup. That'd be nice. I yawned and laid.

Raven, and a few of my other friends stood up and began discussing ideas. Unicorns, popcorn, pizza, nail polish. Too much for my small head, very much disoriented right now. I stood up as well, trying to help, when I felt my heart quicken a little bit abnormally. I put my hand over my chest, and pulled back my hair, realizing I had gone into a cold sweat. What was wrong with me? Why wasn't anyone noticing?

"Uh, Sam, are you okay?" I finally heard Raven's voice.

But I didn't want to bring attention to myself. "Yeah… I'm fine." I managed to say in a breathy tone.

But I wasn't alright.

I looked everywhere around the room, trying to find someone who could help me, when I met someone's deep, brown eyes.

His. They were his eyes. The first time in a year I had seen his eyes and they never left mine. I felt something, some weird, amazing surge of electricity between us. A bond, a connection. His eyes became closer and closer till I managed to snap out of the daze and honestly comprehend that Seth was _facing _me. We were face to face.

My head continued to pound, with everyone still working around the room. Seth finally got to me, and I noticed how his face and eyes were filled with concern. For me. "Sammy, my Sammy." He whispered.

"Seth, my head. It really hurts."

I noticed that tears were beginning to form from the pain from my head. Seth raised his hand and slowly, gently, wiped away the tears before gathering me in this chest. The warmth and comfort of it engulfed my body."Shhh, it'll be alright. It'll be okay Sammy, shhh." He cooed.

That's when everything went black.

It was a weird dream, I can tell you that.

I was a unicorn. Now don't look at me like that.

So I was a unicorn, and Seth, Jacob, and their friends were human. So you might've thought that I was the abnormal one, the unicorn. But everyone else was a unicorn. Raven was too, and she had black hair. That's how I knew it was Raven.

So then those two people that I saw with Jake the other day appeared, and they were human too. And they and Seth and his friends starting fighting with each other and all the unicorns started neighing. I think it was supposed to be because we were scared. But then Seth hopped up on me and we flew away.

As I awoke, the first thing I noticed was how uncomfortable the thing I was lying on was. I stretched my muscles in opened my eyes.

"Oh! She's awake, Mrs. Keyes!" Raven's happy voice rang out. Once my vision wasn't blurred, I noticed that I was lying on a cot in the nurse's office. Great, I fainted. I turned my head to the side and saw Raven's smiling face on mine.

"Hi!"

I groaned, "I really fainted, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and Seth caught you. I didn't even notice him with you. I didn't know you guys were friends again."

I shot up in the cot. That really happened, didn't it? Seth looked at me, Seth talked to me. Seth wiped my tears away. Seth hugged me. Seth called me Sammy.

WHAT THE HELL.

Okay, someone seriously needed to explain to me what was going on. Why did Seth help me, why was he looking at me? I mean, yeah I guess I looked really sick so anyone would've helped me but _c'mon, _this is Seth. The guy who was my best friend and basically abandoned me a year ago. The boy I actually loved. The boy I had known since kindergarten. He was the last person I would've expected to have noticed me.

"Sam?"

"No, we're not friends. Definitely not. I don't know what the hell happened back there. What was wrong with me?"

"Oh, Mrs. Keyes said you were dehydrated and you didn't have enough food in your body to keep you awake."

"I didn't have _any_ food in my body."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"It's not mine! My alarm clock is broken!"

"Sure it is."

"Shut up Raven. Anyways what happened after I fainted?"

"Well Seth basically freaked and said we had to get you to the nurse so I went with him, but he insisted on carrying you. And while we were walking, you were mumbling something about unicorns and then we got you here and Seth wouldn't leave for 10 minutes but then that Paul kid and some other dudes took him away and I think they left. It's been half an hour since you fainted, it's lunch right now."

"Ugh, just kill me now."

"Aw, I would never do that."

"Raven."

"Not when you just fainted."

After that whole fiasco, my mom had to come and pick me up from school and drop me off at home. "Relax yourself and drink a lot of water. Don't stress. I'll be back late tonight, love you, bye." And then she drove off.

I went to my room and put on some sweatpants and went downstairs. For the past hour, I had been watching Spongebob and Drake and Josh. I was following my mother's wishes and had a water bottle by my side and some crackers with the headache medicine if I needed it. I was still a little woozy.

That's when the doorbell rang.

I sighed and got off the couch a little too fast, hurting my head a bit. I shuffled against the cold tiles with my socks and when I got the door, I swung it open.

"Hey."

Seth.

I slammed the door shut. I know, I know. I loved him and all. But seriously, I have no idea what to think of him right now. Is he playing me?

I leaned against the door for a few minutes and thought. Maybe he had a reason why he broke of our friendship. Maybe he didn't. Should I give him a chance to explain? I looked out the window beside the door. He was still there. I sighed.

I slowly opened the door. He was standing there in jeans and a t-shirt, and even though his head was bowed down he was still much taller than me. When I opened the door, he looked up and his brown eyes were full of sadness and guilt. I felt bad.

"Let me explain."

"Go ahead."

"Can I come in?"

"I only let my friends in my house."

"Sammy, _please, _let me in." He had me at Sammy. He would always get what he want when he called me that.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the door, "Fine."

He walked in and I closed the door after him. The second I turned around, he started talking.

"You have to understand that I didn't want to stop being your best friend, I didn't want to leave you. It wasn't my choice, I had too. And I wish I never had to do it. I regret having to do it so harshly and how I never even looked at you. I couldn't because I couldn't bear to see your face, and your sadness. But if only I _had, _this wouldn't have had to happen. I wouldn't have had to leave you. I could have had you, simply like that." His voice started to lower and his eyes had become more intense as he spoke. My heart begun to race. How did he feel about me?

After a few minutes, I sighed deeply, "Seth, please tell me what happened. Why did you have to stop our friendship. _Why?_"

Seth took a deep breath, "I can't tell you right now, Sam. Not when you're like this, faint and unsteady," He took my hands, "but please believe me, Sam. Please trust me."

"I don't know, Seth! How can I believe you when I haven't spoken to you in a year? Tell me how, Seth!"

I didn't even know I had yanked my hands away from his until I felt him grab them again.

"No, Seth! Stop touching me!"

It was then I felt the tears gather in my eyelids and begin to pour out. I couldn't look at him. I felt embarrassed, depressed, confused, and humiliated. I tried to wipe away some tears with my sleeve and then I dashed out the door.

I tried to run as fast as I could across the wet grass with only my socks on. I made it to the mailbox when I felt a warm hand surround my wrist and pull me back to turn around and face him.

"I remember _every _single thing about you." He growled.

"Yeah, right. I doubt it."

"You have a teddy bear you sleep with every night that you named teddy."

Doesn't prove anything.

"Your only birthmark is the shape of a bean on your leg."

I looked up in his eyes, which were boring into mine.

"You have 6 freckles. You counted them when you were six."

How does he remember this?

"You hate when people yell at you because you don't want anyone to be disappointed in you."

He grabbed the side of my head with one hand gently and my hand with his other.

"You donated $300 to charity last year."

I never even told him that.

"You beat yourself down because you think your dad leaving is your fault."

I felt lightheaded again. How did he know this? My tears once again began to crawl down my cheeks and Seth brushed them away with his thumb.

"I'm the only person allowed to call you Sammy because we're best friends, and we stick like glue."

The tears began to really stream down my face now. I had said that in 6th grade when we had to write an essay on our favorite person and we chose each other and read them to each other.

My body began to flood with emotions, love being the strongest, but hesitation and the fear of being broken came in close. I felt my body shake with sobs and I shrunk down into Seth's body, who lifted and carried me off back into the house.

"_I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry." _

I don't know how I could have been asleep for so long. About a 7 hour night sleep, an hour in the nurse's office, and another 2 hours later in the afternoon. In my own bed. I awoke to see the time be 3:00. I left the school at around 12:30, but I was guessing the whole Seth ordeal was just a dream, and I had dragged myself into bed once I got home. I sat up in my bed, to see the lights off and a glass of water next to me. Hmm, I was so considerate to myself before falling asleep.

I stretched out my shoulders and arms a bit and shrugged myself out of bed. I put on a pair of gray slippers, opened my bedroom door, and proceeded down the hall and down the stairs. I headed to the living room, hoping for there to be Rugrats on right now. I walked inside the room and nearly stood frozen when I saw the figure sitting on a chair, looking at me.

Oh, crap. It wasn't a dream.

Seth scratched his jaw and stood up from the chair, and walked over to me.

"Are you going to run away again?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Can we talk?"

I sighed. "I guess."

"Alright, let's sit down. I don't want you to keep standing in this state."

I looked down at myself, and I guess I looked a little shaky, but I didn't feel that bad. I looked up to Seth and he was looking at me weirdly. Concern was hazy but noticeable in his eyes.

Seth hooked his hand onto my arm pulled me down onto the sofa, and then let go of my arm. I didn't want him too though. His hand was warm and strong, and this house was really cold. I shook that thought out of my head and waited for Seth to sit down in the seat in front of me.

"Look, Sam. I can't tell you everything right now, okay? I really wish I could just spill it all out, like I wanted to in the first place, but even though you think you're fine, you're a little all over the place now. Tired, confused, I know. Just hear me out, okay."

I didn't look at him but I nodded my head, gathering my knees with my arms and resting my head on the top.

"One year ago, the day my dad died," his voice was strong but his voice shook a little, "That night, was not at all how it should have gone."

I looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"When I told you we couldn't be friends again, I should have just been a man and looked you in the eyes."

Jeez, hurtful. I rose my eyebrows at him. He must have realized that he said that wrong and tried again.

"I was scared of seeing your face. I was worried that I would see the hurt in your eyes and be like putty in your hands, and tell you everything, tell you the truth."

I took my hands off my knees and lowered them to the ground. "And what _is _the truth, Seth?"

"That part I can't tell you yet. But I can tell you that I was a coward to not look at you and I was an ass to leave you there, in the night outside. It was the worst thing I could've of done, and believe me, Sam told me how stupid it was."

"Sam?"

"Sam Uley."

"Oh, yeah, about that. Since when were you friends with Sam Uley? Isn't he like twenty something? And what about Leah…"

Seth sighed, "That part I can't tell you yet either. But it'll make sense. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what happened that night, and I didn't mean a word of it, you know. I don't expect you to forgive me though, Sammy."

My heart jumped at the name. "It's not something I can forgive Seth, it's something I have to understand. Right now, I'm a little confused."

Seth leaned against the chair. "I don't blame you. But right now, we're okay. Right? At least a little bit."

I leaned against the sofa as well and closed my eyes. "Yeah. We're okay."

I opened my eyes to see Seth smiling at me adorably, his eyes happier than before. I hated how I could forgive him so easily.

"I'm going to find something to eat in the kitchen. I'll be right back." I began to stand up from the couch.

"Will you be okay in there?"

I scoffed. "I'll be fine, Seth."

I rose from the couch a little too fast and got a little dizzy, and Seth looked at me concerned. I smiled weakly and guided my way through the house into the kitchen, latching my hands onto things to keep my steady. I wandered around the room and came across the cookies from the other night. I unwrapped the plastic wrap and grabbed a cookie, and bit on it.

I tried to sit down on the stools near the counter but there was no stool. It must've looked really stupid and I was waiting for my butt to come into contact with the hard floor when something caught me. Something warm and strong around my waist brought me up back to a standing position. I looked down on it. It was an arm. And I'm pretty sure it was Seth's.

"Jesus Sammy, you scared me." His warm breath skimmed along the skin on my neck. I'm pretty sure the speed of my heart racing was not healthy at all. I nervously plucked his arm off of my waist and calmed myself down before turning around to face him.

He was still the Seth I knew before. Sure he was more muscley, attractive, and a taller than I remembered, but I still saw Seth. He still had those big brown eyes, that wide smile that lit up his face and his eyes, that huggable body, and that irresistible face. I sighed, Seth's eyes were boring into mine, confused. I did something I didn't think I'd be able to do for a while.

I hugged him.

My arms wound around his body and my head under his. I think I surprised him at first but he accepted to embrace and put his hands around me. It was like a cocoon, a warm circle of comfort.

"I missed you Seth."

"I missed you too Sammy."

**A/N: I know it took me kind of a while to update, but next week is February vacation so I'll be writing a lot! Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! I'm not really excited, considering I don't have a boyfriend, and probably never will. But it's always exciting. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, and you all probably did. I want to get to 30 reviews in total by the time I get in the next chapter. It's kind of a goal. The next one is going to be kind of difficult for me to write but I'll tryyy(:**

**I want you guys to remember that even though Seth is a werewolf, he still gets along very well with the Cullen's. And that will appear in the story, remember that (:**

**I've been into a lot of literature lately. I want to start two series, ****The Hunger Games**** and ****The House of Night. ****Then I also want to read The Tales of Beedle the Bard and some fanficton stories and some fictionpress stories. Then I also have school so my agenda is a pretty big mess right now which is why I'm very excited for vacation. I think I'm babbling and you guys don't really care so I'll go now.**

**-Amber :)**


	5. Now I'm A Believer

**A/N: Here you go, Chapter 5 (:**

**Chapter 5 – Now I'm a Believer**

I wish I could tell you guys something happened after the hug that afternoon but nothing really did happen. Once I let go, Seth's cell rang and he answered it. After words, he gave me a sad smile and said he had to go. He patted ruffled my hair and ran out the door while I frowned. Can I really trust him? I hoped so.

I had sat on my bed the rest of the day, ate some small dinner, and went to bed before mom came home. When I woke up, it was 6:00 a.m. I was just glad I woke up on time today. I got dressed, ate a _big _breakfast, a big change from yesterday. I packed up my backpack and put on a jacket, I thought I was going to school, wouldn't you? Yeah well that didn't happen. As soon as I opened the door, my hand was grabbed in a warm off and my backpack was flung off my body, thrown into the house, and the door was closed shut.

"Seth, what are you doing." It wasn't really a question.

Seth turned around from the door, and faced me with a smile. "We're skipping school!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him to the door, "No we're not."

He threw his back against the door and his arms across the edges so I wouldn't get it. Then he smirked. "No one gets in the house."

I raised an eyebrow. Back in the day, I would always win over Seth in physical fights. How much could've changed now?

Seth saw the mischievous look on my face and smiled a little wider, "I wouldn't try that Sam."

"Oh really?"

I then pushed my shoulder into him. He didn't budge. I took my hands and tried to move his shoulder off the door. He didn't move. Heh. I then kicked, punched, and hit Seth repeatedly as hard as I could. Jeez, what happened to him? Oh yeah, he toughened up. I forgot that. I tried hitting him one more time but it was useless.

"Damn." I whispered, my hair in a mess all over my head. I cradled my hand on my stomach. That last one _hurt. _

Seth took my hand in his, the warmness of his, soothing the soreness in my wrist. He reached his other hand to fix my hair and tuck some of it behind my ear. Then he leaned over to it and whispered, "Told you." My face heated up and the skin on my neck near my ear grew with goose bumps. Seth pulled the hand he was holding and brought me to the woods near my house. "We're skipping, that's final."

We entered the woods. I've only been in it a few times and those few times I was only there for like a minute, getting some wood for the fireplace. And I wouldn't even go in deep, just a few feet where my mom had kept the wood. The few times I'd gone near and In it, it scared me. It just seemed so dark and mysterious, and endless with its trees. When I was with Seth, I felt much safer, and it even felt somewhat homey. I noticed that Seth kind of smelled like the woods, except the real life place was much fresher and overwhelming, not too much but enough so you can't really smell anything else.

Once we roamed around after a while, Seth sat me down on a log. It was near the beaches, I could faintly hear the waves crashing. Seth took a deep breath and then sat down on the log too. I then remembered that today he was supposed to tell me what happened last year, and what was going on now.

"Okay, Sam, I'm going to tell you what happened last year first. It might scare you, confuse you, ad you might find it hard to believe, but please. Just don't run away."

Why would it scare me? I nodded my head anyways. Seth took one of my hands in his.

"Sam, do you remember what my dad did for your 13th birthday party?"

I thought for a bit and then I remembered. "Yeah, he told our friends the Quileute legends around a bonfire and everyone loved the stories. What about them?"

Seth closed his eyes, "Do you remember what animal the Quileute boys took form as?"

I had to think a little bit longer this time, "Umm… wolves right? Or werewolves…"

"Yeah that's right. The Quileute boys became werewolves when they were protecting their land and the ones they loved. Now Sam… what would you say if I told you that the legends are real, and that I'm a werewolf?"

A werewolf? The idea kind of scared me. He surely couldn't be telling me the truth, right? I mean c'mon, a _werewolf? _

"Um, yeah I kind of find that hard to believe Seth. Are you serious? You're a werewolf!"

Seth sighed, and looked right in my eyes, "Yes, Sammy. I'm a werewolf."

I kept our eyes interlocking for a moment before I jumped up from the ground. "Haha. Okay Seth, really funny. You can stop joking now." Seth stood up too but backed up a little, probably because of the expression of fear on my face.

"Shh, Sammy. Listen to me. I'm a werewolf, but I'm not going to hurt you. Last year, when my dad died, I was so filled with emotion that I phased. I've been a werewolf for a while now. I couldn't tell you that I was a werewolf, it's against the rules. So instead, I just ended our friendship. I thought it was the only way out. Turns out it wasn't."

I breathed out shakily at my stance on the ground, "So you're really a werewolf?" I asked weakly.

"I'm a werewolf."

"Show me."

"Sammy, I—"

"Just show me Seth, please. Maybe it'll help."

Seth gave me a hard look. "If you think so…" He murmured, and then took off his shirt.

"Woah! Seth! _What _are you doing!" I blushed, putting my hands up in front of myself. His chest was a tan, reddish color, and he had a nice 6 pack going on there. The view was even more muscley than the one a year ago when I found him outside that night. I'm not saying it was a bad view, it was very nice. Just embarrassing.

"I have to take my clothes off before I phase, otherwise they'll rip and I'll have to walk back out naked. Stop blushing, Sammy." He smirked, I just blushed even more. I closed my eyes, anxious for what I was going to see when I opened my eyes again.

"Sammy, count to 5, and then you can look. Okay?"

"Mhmm." I mumbled back, nervous.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_

I opened my eyes and was face to face with a giant creature. Oh my god, it was huge. I jumped and backed up from it when I first saw it, but then I stood up tall and confidently. It was scary at first, but after a little bit, Seth just looked like a big, fluffy dog. He looked exactly like the picture Seth had drawn in art, and now I knew what it was. Wow, the boy I was in love with was a _wolf! _Who would've known.

I relaxed a bit and reached my hand out to touch his nozzle. It was wet and cute, I giggled. I brushed my hand across his head, the fur soft and smooth. I trailed my hand across his abdomen and Seth made a noise of delight and then turned his head to lick the entirety of my arm.

"Oh, Seth, gross…" The arm of my sweater was now covered in spit. Werewolve spit. I eyed Seth. "Don't judge me for what I'm about to do." He made a nodding motion with his head.

I sniffed my arm. Hm. It smelled like peppermint. Weird. "Hey Seth, did you by any chance use peppermint toothpaste this morning?" He did another nod. I giggled again. That's funny.

"Alright, Seth wolf boy or something. Turn back into a human for me?" I asked the animal. He skittered off into the forest and came back out a couple minute later, fully dressed again in his t-shirt and jeans. He paused a foot away from me.

"You believe me now, don't you?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I kind of have to. It'll take some getting used to though, definitely. I don't know how I'd live being a shape shifter. So that's why you broke off our friendship, huh?" I sat back down on the bench. "Are there any other werewolves?"

Seth whistled, "Oh definitely. There's Jacob, Quil, Jared, basically everyone that we go to school with and you see me around and talking to. And Sam's the alpha, you have to follow his rules."

I scrunched my nose, "Sam Uley. Ew."

Seth sat down next to me again. "He's not actually that bad once you get to know him. He's just very strict."

Yeah, I doubt it. "Any other werewolves?"

Seth looked down at the ground for a moment. "Um, yeah. Leah. Leah's a werewolf."

I stared at him in disbelief. _Leah? _"Leah's a werewolf? Oh, god no. With _Sam? _Crap."

"I think she misses you. She needs a friend right now but Emily and Kim and trying to work on it. Never mind that. Just know that I'm a werewolf, and I'm not going to hurt you."

"Wait, so why can I know why? What makes now different?"

Seth heaved a sigh, "Alright, here comes the tough part. Now, Sammy, I know what I'm going to say is going to sound really creepy, weird, and a little intense but just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay…" I mean, what could possibly be weirder than being a _werewolf? _

"Emily and Kim, are imprints. They are imprints of Sam and Jared."

"…and what are imprints?"

"An imprint is a werewolves soul mate. When we first see our imprint, its like the world changes. That girl is the most important person to you, she is your everything. You would do anything to protect her, it's like you're the only two people in the world. And you love her." Seth's eyes filled with intensity, as he looked at me, whispering the last part, "Sammy, you're my imprint."

I didn't say anything at first. My face was blank, trying to comprehend what he just said. Then a small smile and a blush covered my face. "Hm. I'm your imprint. Does that mean… that… you love me?"

Seth's eyes filled with a bright expression and he smiled happily, "Yes, Sammy. I love you. And if I had looked at you that night last year, I would've found out sooner."

I stood up, and picked up a pebble, twisting it in my hands. "An imprint. I kind of like the idea. Oh, is that why Sam left Leah? Because of the imprinting?"

Seth stood up next to me, frowning. "That's exactly why. But now that Leah's a werewolf, she understands now. I mean, imagine your boyfriend since high school suddenly broke up with you, and dated your cousin."

"Emily is Leah's _cousin? _Doesn't she feel horrible?"

"You have no idea," Seth whispered, "You're not angry are you? Kim was a little sad when she found out that Jared had imprinted on her. And you understand that whole imprint thing, right? You know I would never hurt you again." Seth's hand grabbed the pebble and stashed it in his pocket, I then found his arms on my waist, leaning his head over mine. My heart sped up and the expression in his eyes made my stomach flutter and spin around.

"I know you'll never hurt me again, Seth. I believe you." I whispered, trying to keep our eyes together. His face was unbearably close…

He closed his eyes and his lips came closer and closer to mine…

"—Wait." I pushed against his chest. He groaned and moved away from my face, "What?"

"Why was Kim sad? You said she was a little sad when she found out… Why?"

Seth sighed and tightened his arms around me, which I enjoyed. It made me feel protected. "Kim had been in love with Jared for who knows how long. When Jared started paying attention to her, she thought that he was falling in love with her. But when she found out it was the imprinting, she felt like Jared didn't _really _love her, he was just forced. But that's not exactly true, if you think about it. What do you think?"

I leaned my head against Seth's shoulder to create a hug, and then put my arms around his shoulders. "I think that Jared would've looked at her eventually, even if he wasn't a werewolf. He did look at her once, when he first imprinted, right? I think that if he were human, when he first would've looked at her, he would've felt some kind of emotion. They'd talk, he'd fall in love with her, it would've all played out. I'm guessing the imprinting is just kind of a push in the right direction, right?"

Seth was silent for a small moment, "Then how do you think it would've worked for us? If I stayed human?"

I exhaled, this explanation would be kind of embarrassing towards me, "I think that after a while of us being best friends, we'd recognize the true feelings in our friendship, that we actually loved each other, more than best friends."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." I mumbled, really quietly, hoping he wouldn't have heard.

"What'd you say, Sammy?"

"I didn't say anything Seth. It's in your head." That was a stupid lie.

"Sam, being a werewolf makes me extremely warm, I can read other werewolves minds when we're in the werewolf form. I have super speed, I can heal fast, and I grow fast. And best of all, my sight and hearing ability has been advanced to a really high level. I know you said something, and I want to know what it was."

Oh, shit. He had me there. Having those abilities made _me _want to be a werewolf. Then I remembered that I'd actually have to be a wolf. I don't really want that. I was warm enough in Seth's embrace. I'd always dreamed of telling Seth that I loved him, and he's drop to his knees, apologizing and telling me he loved me back. This was almost the same case, except in my dreams I seemed to be a lot more confident and in control of the situation, where clearly Seth was much more in control now.

"C'mon, Sammy. Pleaseee tell me." He said goofily in my ear, oh darn, I just couldn't resist.

"I've been in love with you since we were 15!" I blurted out. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NOOO.

I covered my mouth with my hands, my eyes wide, and walked out of Seth's arms. Crap, I wish I hadn't said that. This is way too embarrassing. _Shit. _

I tried running for the woods, but Seth's hand found my wrist, and pulled me back to him, back into a hug. After a minute, he pushed his face away from mine to look in my eyes, "You love me?" His face looked so hopeful, so childish, so Seth-like. It made me smile, the embarrassment floated away.

"Seth, I'm way too much in love with you."

He smiled wider than I had ever seen him smile since a while ago. This smile held promise and love, and I was glad it was easy for me to recognize. For the first time in a while, I felt happy, I felt content, I felt in love. I closed my eyes and put my head under his chin.

"No, Sammy. Open your eyes. I love when they glitter. They look gold."

I snapped my eyes wide open. _They were glittering? YES. _I mentally did a fist pump and looked back into Seth. He's like my lifesaver, or at least my happiness saver.

"Tomorrow they'll be a wolf pack barbecue. I'm taking you."

I froze. Thanks for ruining the moment, Seth.

"I kind of ruined the moment, didn't I?" He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck with his hand. "It won't be all that bad, I promise. You'll get to meet the girls, and maybe some other werewolves who you haven't met yet. Have you met all the werewolves? Let me think..," Seth rambled on in some random discussion with himself. Then I pondered something to myself.

"Hey Seth, are there any other imprints? Other than Kim and Emily?"

Seth paused in his own discussion. "Did you really have to ask that question? C'mon, let's sit down."

"Right, Seth, let's just sit down and not worry Sam at all for what's about to come!" I mocked him sarcastically, he grinned but then his face turned serious when were both sitting on the log once again.

"So you know about Emily and Kim right? Well the people who have all imprinted are Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Jacob, and me of course."

"So Sam has imprinted on Emily and Jared has imprinted on Kim, right? What about Paul, Quil, and Jacob?"

"Well Paul imprinted on Jacob's older sister, Rachel, which seemed kind of bad at first but it's all good now, we hope. But Quil and Jacob are a different story. Quil imprinted on two year old."

"A two year old! What? He has a _two year old _soul mate?" I yelled, jumping up from the log. That just sounded sick.

"Sammy, sit down. I'll explain." I breathed out slowly, and then sat back down. This better be good.

"Quil imprinted on a two year, Claire. She's almost four now, but Quil doesn't love her like that. Right now, he just needs to protect her, to be there for her. When she grows older, they'll become like brother and sister, like best friends, and then like lovers. Like us. Luckily, we're the same age."

I exhaled a sigh of relief. That sounded much better than what had I thought before. "So Quil has to wait like 12 years until he can be like us? Oh, that's what they were talking about in the car!" I understood now! It felt kind of awesome being in on the secret.

Seth furrowed his eyebrows, "What car ride?"

"The car ride at the restaurant, where some of the guys drove me home and you and Sam or something drove Raven home. The guys were talking about how they have to wait till they can actually be with their imprint and I asked them what they were talking about and they all quieted down. Wow, they are idiots sometimes."

Seth's mouth was wide open, then he grinned. "Somehow I always get in trouble, but now I get to tell Sam they almost spilled the secret. Yes, thanks Sammy! C'mon, let's head back home, I want you to see Leah and my mom." He pulled on my hand to pull me up and then headed back out of the woods.

"Wait, what about Jacob. Who did he imprint on?" I remembered suddenly.

Seth's grip on my hand stood still for a moment and then continued to pull me back out of the woods.

"You'll have to ask Jacob that."

**A/N: YES, I finally got this chapter in. I don't know why I was expecting the past school week to be easy because it wasn't, they basically just crammed everything in like they usually did. I took most of yesterday to write this chapter and this morning to write the rest. I probably will get another chapter or two in this week, because I have vacation. But I do have some homework so I'm not sure, but I hope so! **

**Anyways, I don't know why but this chapter was really annoying for me to write. I kind of hate it. Mostly because this scene is so cliché in imprinting fan fiction history, I tried my best to make it original. But it probably didn't work out that well, sorryyy (:**

**I really want to try to get 40 reviews by next week, when I hopefully get in chapter 7 (NO PROMISES!) but thank you to alllll that have reviewed, I'm really glad that you guys take the time to review my story, even though it's new and I'm a new author, thank you (:**

**BubblesScream-jahm4****: Now that I look back at the previous chapters, that a really good guess, I see why you would think that (:**

**WARNING-may contain nuts****: I live in the U.S. and I was born here. But all my family (other than my parents and my sister) lives in Israel.**

**Thank you for reading, until the next chapter….**

**-Amber. **

**P.S. I spent about 20 minutes trying to think of a title for this chapter. And it sucks.**


End file.
